


it's a 9-letter puzzle

by candidshot



Series: Moments in the life of Alec and Magnus [73]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff and Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-04
Updated: 2019-03-04
Packaged: 2019-11-08 16:18:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17984498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/candidshot/pseuds/candidshot
Summary: No one had said anything when Alec busted through the door and shouted, “Magnus, I can’t stop thinking about you.”Magnus looked up from his crossword puzzle, looked over his reading glasses at the time then replied, "Alexander, how so? You've only just woken up".





	it's a 9-letter puzzle

No one had said anything when Alec busted through the door and shouted, “Magnus, I can’t stop thinking about you.”

Magnus looked up from his crossword puzzle, looked over his reading glasses at the time then replied, "Alexander, how so? You've only just woken up". 

But Alec was off on an unusual morning high, “Magnus, listen to me, if I'd a flower for every thought I've had of you, I could grow a garden that takes up the entire Brooklyn".  
  
At this, Magnus wet his thumb with his tongue and turned a page, and there was a hidden smirk on his lips wanting to play devil's advocate, "Well first, a garden in Brooklyn won't end well— for the poor flowers I mean... I already feel sorry them and second of all, just how much do you love me?"

Just this and Alec's big colourful eyes were in front of Magnus, appearing full like a the day in daylight, "Just putting it into words will take an entire century or two".

And Magnus had to smile, a smile so perfect it blushed his cheeks, "I have time", he nonetheless crinkled his forehead, trying to hide how much he was melting then said, "But before that, what’s a nine letter word for _one’s blooming great desire in the morning, after getting up_?"

Alec took a peep at the puzzle before his whole face then loosened into a blooming smile, “Isn't that me? Alexander? Your Alexander?"

This,

The wide, innocent and fond look in Alec's big morning eyes and the gleeful wideness of his grin forced a laugh from Magnus, "Nope. I think it's pancakes".

"Pancakes is 8 letters, Magnus".

"It's pancakes with a double _s_ ".

And then this,

With the way Alec pawed at Magnus, anyone would think Alec was the one with cat features, "Magnus, that's cheating".

“So what?” Magnus asked, filling in the crossword puzzle before tossing it to the side and holding Alec and all his tallness in his grip,"What are you going to do about it, Mr. Lightwood?"

So Alec leaned in and kissed him, "I sentence you to life with me".

And just so, Magnus kissed him back, deep and sincere and between his lips whispered, "My _Alexander_ , my _Lightwood_ , my _magnolias_ ". 

\- one’s blooming great desire in the morning, after getting up.

 

\---  
magnus x alec


End file.
